


Rememberance

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Double Drabble, Drunkenness, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I'm Bad At Tagging, Major Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: If Johnny didn’t know Hex as well as he did, he might have assumed that she wanted to be left alone to grieve after Carlos’ death.





	Rememberance

If Johnny didn’t know Hex as well as he did, he might have assumed that she wanted to be left alone to grieve after Carlos’ death. But Johnny knew that wasn’t true. Contrary to the reputation that she’d developed, Hex wasn’t completely heartless, and there was only once place she could go after a blow like this.

The lighthouse near the prison appeared abandoned as Johnny walked up. But he knew better. Hex had bought the place under an alias, nobody knew that she owned it, let alone that she would stay there. Using the key Hex had given him in case he and Aisha ever needed to hide out, Johnny slipped inside. Hex was sprawled out on the couch, surrounded by beer bottles both empty and full.

“Hey, boss. Are you feeling alright?” He asked, shifting some of the beer bottles aside and sitting down beside her.

“Why the fuck would I be okay?” Hex spat, before taking a swig of her beer, “Carlos didn’t deserve what he got.”

“He didn’t.” Johnny agreed, placing his hand on her shoulder, “But we need to make sure that bitch gets what she deserves. Now come on, let’s get you sobered up.”


End file.
